Road Trip
by xxsolacexx
Summary: Based off of Brittany's Valentines Day Playlist  kind of , Santana and Brittany road trip and listen as the songs remind them of their relationship. Not the best summary so give the story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was after the Sugar Shack party, and of course their oh-so-amazing kiss that just wow'd all of McKinley, and Brittany knew Santana would want one thing - to spend the night. After all, they were both _muy caliente_, and despite being a stupid Hallmark holiday, this Valentine's Day had been going amazingly.

Santana had totally come out of her shell and they totally kissed at BreadstiX. And Brittany totally loved it. The best part was how it happened. It was just so magical. And now, despite the fact that the day was almost over, they'd still be spending it together. No doubt that they'd be making up for all the lost kisses because of the stupid double standard at McKinley.

Brittany was still preoccupied with what she had whispered to Santana before their kiss. She still didn't even know what it meant or why she even said it. The words still rang clear in her mind though, along with the wonderful Cherish mash-up that was no doubt picked by Quinn, the girl who knew them both the best.

_"I want to go everywhere with you, Santana."_

Brittany kept thinking how stupid it was that she had even said such a thing, because it seemed so weird and creepy. Santana on the other hand, felt entirely different. Nothing Brittany ever said was stupid in her eyes, and this was no exception. In fact, Santana's mouth curled into a smile as she thought of the perfect plan to make Brittany's dreams come true.

They were now both driving to Brittany's house, where her parents were out for a big Valentine's party. They had given Brittany permission to do anything as long as they didn't see it, and so Brittany would be vigilant in order to make sure these little priviliges wouldn't be taken away. Every little bit of time alone her parents gave to her and Santana made her incredibly happy, and she wasn't going to lose that time at all. Santana didn't know they'd be alone though, but Brittany didn't think she'd mind too much.

* * *

><p>"YO YO YO...Santana Lopez is the best girl that I know! She makes me really crazy and it might just last for days...y. REPRESENT."<p>

Santana just burst out laughing, and Brittany thought that was like the best sound ever. Santana always loved Brittany's little raps, no matter how silly they were.

"Hey Britt-Britt...you know what you said earlier?"

Brittany's face froze. "Well...d-don't worry about it...it wasn't anything."

Santana laughed. "I loved it, Brittany. So when I said I was going to the bathroom, I was really making a few arrangements...we're road tripping to New York!"

Brittany just couldn't help but smile. Santana was just the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.

"I know it's not everywhere..but it's a start right?"

Brittany knew just how to respond to Santana's silly worries.

"San..." She pressed her lips against Santana's, for a sweet chaste kiss. Santana deepened the kiss, and the moment was pure heaven.

"We'd better get packed." Brittany smiled and rushed upstairs to get everything ready.


	2. Accidentally In Love

Chapter 1: Accidentally In Love

_"So she said 'What's the problem baby?'..."_

"Wow, BrittBritt.. this playlist is great! This song reminds me of that time we kissed after your dance recital.."

"You know, that was our first kiss."

Brittany and Santana were now driving past the Ohio border. They were holding hands on the center console while Santana drove with one hand on the wheel. They'd be switching a little bit later, but for now they were content with how they were situated. Both girls thought of their magical first kiss.

* * *

><p>It was the summer before their Sophomore year, and Brittany had invited Santana and Quinn to her beach dance recital. Quinn and Santana had chipped in and had bought flowers for Brittany. Santana nervously handed them to her, and blushed as she told Brittany how pretty she thought she looked.<p>

"Good luck, Brittany. I'm sure you'll be great." Quinn broke the silent stare between her two other friends and put her hand on Santana's shoulder. "We'd better let her get ready, Santana."

Quinn always knew what to say, and it broke Santana out of her trance. Brittany looked a little sad to have her best friend leaving her side, but she really did have to get ready.

"Britt, knock 'em dead."

It was all Brittany needed to rock her dance. She was the best dancer in the class, despite her stage fright. The class danced to - you guessed it - Accidentally in Love. Santana kept looking at Brittany and thinking about the lyrics. She sang along a little bit, and it went along great with the dance moves.

"Come on, come on, turn a little faster, come on, come on, the world will follow after.."

"Santana! Stop singing. Next thing you know, we'll be recruited to that awful Glee club next year."

"Oh yeah. I don't want to be associated with anything that dwarf Rachel Berry is in. We're the popular girls, after all."

(Santana smiled as she thought about this moment, because it was crazy how much things had changed.)

As the song almost finished, with its repeated "I'm in love"s, Santana kept thinking about Brittany.

_'Oh god, I CANNOT be in love with Brittany. I'm not gay..'_

The song ended, and everyone applauded. Quinn's phone went off right as the music went dead.

(Brittany and Santana both remembered Quinn's ringtone - Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds. They both smiled because now looking back, they knew Quinn's big secret, and the real significance of her ringtone. They thought about all the little things they had learned about everyone from that "awful Glee club" that they had been so scared of joining.)

Quinn's call was from Finn, her new boyfriend. They'd hooked up at Noah Puckerman's end of Freshman year party, and had been almost inseperable since then.

"I'm gonna have to take this call...tell Brittany she was amazing for me!"

"Maybe you should stop screwing Finn and tell her yourself." Santana snapped back, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

"God, Santana. I'm celibate. I don't do that."

(Santana couldn't help but laugh at this little memory.)

"Hey Britt, Quinn's on the phone with Finn the Clown, but she wanted to say you were amazing. And I think so too."

"Thanks, Santana." Brittany smiled warmly, and went and grabbed Santana's arm.

"I have something AWESOME to show you, San."

Brittany pulled Santana over to a shallow part where the water and the beach met up, a spot that had the softest sand. She pushed Santana down on to the sand.

"Brittany! What are you doing? I do NOT like sand in my hair."

Brittany just giggled and started tickling Santana.

"C-come on.." Santana struggled to say between fits of laughter. "You can't just t-t-tickle me!" Santana tried to tickle Brittany back, but was unsuccessful. "I'm g-gonna go ALL Lima Heights on you!"

Now Brittany was laughing, and Santana took the opportunity to try and push Brittany down and give her a taste of her own medicine. However, Santana wasn't fast enough for Brittany's reaction, and ended up slipping, face first, into Brittany's face. Brittany smiled, and then their lips met. It was a long kiss, and Santana loved it. Their tongues met, and soon after - they didn't even know how long it had been - they pulled away.

"Wow. That was just..."

"You're a really good kisser, Santana."

"You too. Wow."

"Thanks...wow."

"Don't mention it. And I mean really. Just don't."

"What do you mean Santana?"

"This didn't happen, Brittany. No one can know about this."

"What about Lord Tubbington?"

"NO ONE!"

Brittany's face contorted into a pout as she absorbed the situation. She didn't like Santana yelling at her, and especially not after what had just happened.

Seeing Brittany so sad, Santana just instantly regretted snapping at the blonde.

"But as long as we keep this secret..."

Santana leaned in and they had another awesome kiss to beat all others. While kissing, Brittany traced in the sand a big heart with "B+S" in it. Of course the ocean washed it away, but Brittany knew they wouldn't be washed away. And certainly not this moment.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry I snapped at you then."<p>

"Santana, seriously? Don't worry about it."

"But I do... I really do."

"Don't."

At the next red light, the two shared another kiss, as the song ended.

_"...I'm in love."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Basically, while they're driving they'll be listening to songs and having flashbacks or even dreams about the future that somewhat connect to the lyrics. Once they get to New York, the story will take a bit of a different turn as they "add" songs to the playlist, so hopefully that'll all work out well. :)


	3. Drops of Jupiter

Chapter 2: Drops of Jupiter

_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere..."_

"Brittany! How'd you get this song? I thought you only listened to super pop stuff."

"I _miiiiiiight _have gone through your iPod last week when you were sleeping."

"Well, then I guess you know this is like one of my favorite songs?"

"I thought your favorite song was 'My Cup'..."

"Oh come on, Britt!"

"You know, I wanted to show this song to Mr. Schue for us to perform at Nationals this year, if we make it. Since Finn and Rachel can't be trusted to not slobber all over the stage...maybe we can do it."

"That's definitely... the best idea I've ever heard."

Brittany smiled, as they passed through Pennsylvania.

"I wonder what our performance would be like, San."

Both girls thought of exactly how it would look.

* * *

><p>Santana was wearing a gorgeous shade of red, and Brittany wearing an elegant black. They would start at opposite sides of the stage, and Santana started off the singing.<p>

Santana thought about how she felt when Brittany was finally hers again, and no longer belonging to Artie or anyone else.

_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair, heyyy-eyy-eyy..._

_She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's time to change, heyyy-eyy-eyy..."_

As she sang the lines, she thought about how much she really had changed because of Brittany.

Now Brittany sang.

_"Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June, heyy-eyy-eyy...eyy-eyy-eyy..._

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded? And that heaven is overrated?"_

Brittany thought about how Santana had gone around trying to forget about Brittany, and trying to hide her feelings in order to seem "normal". But now that she was hers again, Santana was a totally different person.

Santana smiled, and then continued.

_"Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"_

Santana remembered the hurt she had felt when Brittany was with Artie. He was comfortable with himself, depsite his disability, and Santana wasn't even comfortable with her own sexual orientation at the time. It made her wonder how Brittany could really miss all of Santana's imperfections.

Brittany stepped closer to Santana.

_"Now that she's back from that soul vacation, tracing her way through the constellation, heyy-eyy..._

_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo. Reminds me that there's room to grow, heyy-eyy-eyy, yeah..."_

Brittany thought about how she's grown having known Santana, and her new belief in true love.

The two got closer to each other, now singing directly to each other. Santana took a deep breath as she prepared to sing the next part.

_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane, told a story about a woman who is too afraid to fly so she never did land.._

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back toward the milky way? And tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find?"_

Santana thought about how she still tried to keep everything so secretive, even holding Brittany's hand under a napkin because she was so afraid of people seeing them.

Santana looked to Brittany, and Brittany sang the next line.

_"And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"_

Brittany remembered just desperately wanted to know that Santana truly did miss her, and that her lies about Karofsky and her being soulmates were just a big coverup.

As the music played, they now danced closer.

Brittany took the next line, because it was kind of silly and oh-so Brittany.

_"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?"_

Then, a smiling Santana sang the next one.

_"Your best friend always sticking up for you."_

Brittany thought of how Santana always did manage to stick up for her, no matter how stupid the things she said might have been.

Santana continued.

_"Even when I know you're wrong. Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five hour phone conversation?"_

Santana wouldn't be able to imagine not talking to Brittany for a day, none of their weird romance, and especially could not live without their first real dance at Sectionals as the Troubletones, doing their sexy tango.

Brittany then went on, now only inches away from Santana.

_"The best soy latte that you ever had...and me."_

The two girls smiled, because all they realy wanted was each other, and Santana stepped toward the front of the stage more.

_"Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back toward the milky way? Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded?"_

Brittany made sure to sing the next line with all her heart, thinking about when Santana had truly been looking for herself and dated Karofsky as a decoy.

_"And that heaven was overrated? Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?"_

The rest of the New Directions, girls dressed in black and red dresses, and boys in red shirts and black pants then popped out, dancing in pairs, singing the

_"Na, Na, Na, Nana, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Nanana..."_

Santana then sang the rest of the real lines.

_"And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of daayyyy?"_

_"Na, Na, Na, Nana, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Nanana..."_

_"And did you faaaaaaall for a shooting star, faaaaaall for a shooting star?"_

_"Na, Na, Na, Nana, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Nanana..."_

Both girls were now dancing with each other, and sang the last line together.

_"Are you lonely looking for yourself out there...?"_

* * *

><p>By the time they had snapped back into reality, Brittany had subconsciously pulled into a rest stop. The two girls just leaned into each other, knowing they must have had the same little fantasy, and gave the longest kiss they had ever given. It was of course the best one too. And they hoped that maybe they could pitch their idea to Mr. Schuester, and that hopefully he would like it, and that they really would be able to perform it. Rachel Berry could perform another song, but Drops of Jupiter was just for them<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Writing through the song was kind of difficult, since I had to make it seem realistically like a Glee performance, but transferring that into text was weird. Hope you liked this one!


	4. You Found Me

**A/N:** This chapter is a little intense, so just a warning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: You Found Me<p>

_"I found God on the corner of first..."_

Santana and Brittany had stopped in a motel somewhere in Pennsylvania. The two girls were supremely tired, so they had just quickly crawled into bed, kissed each other good night, and went to listening to their own iPods.

This was the first night since the campaign ad had come out that Santana had a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Brittany? Are you there?"<p>

Santana walked down the hallway, as it became increasingly long and narrow. She felt the walls close in on her, and soon the floor began caving in. As Santana felt herself falling, she looked around and saw the blonde falling, too. The impact of the ground was incredibly painful, as Santana felt her leg go numb.

"Brittany! Are you ok?"

Santana didn't care about her own injuries anymore, she just looked over to the only person she's ever truly loved.

"San..."

Brittany was now lying there, totally unresponsive.

"Brittany...you can't leave me. Not now, not ever!"

Santana tried to get up, but her leg was in too much pain.

"Forget this! Every time I get something good, it just goes away..."

Soon, as all dreams do, it took a slight tangent. The cold, hard floor they were lying on was now a hospital room, with doctors surrounding them.

Santana could only hear random bits of their conversations.

_"Low odds..."_

_"...unlike anything I've seen..."_

_"The amounts of..."_

_"She's lucky to be alive..."_

_"What about the other?"_

_"Shhh, you idiots! She's awake!"_

All the doctors turned to Santana.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Where the hell is Brittany?"

Santana was never one for small talk, and certainly not without Brittany. The doctors all looked to each other, increasingly nervous.

"I don't know how to present this.."

"Just get on with it."

"Brittany is..."

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"..."

"Just say it!"

"Yes, she died right before she arrived in the hospital. We tried to do whatever we could to save her, but.."

"It wasn't enough. I get it."

"Do you want to talk to someone?"

"No, just leave me the hell alone and get me out of here."

And, as all dreams do, it took Santana to a grassy field. Soon though, stones grew from the ground. But one in particular stood out to Santana. It was a new one, still with the dust from the engraving in it. The girl walked up to it, and read the writing.

_"Brittany Susan Pierce. 1994-2012."_

Santana fell on to her knees, and just began bawling.

"Why?"

Santana began punching the grass.

"Why her? Why not me?"

The tears began falling faster, wetting her cheeks and leaving her as a total mess.

"Brittany did everything right in this world...how could you let this happen?"

Santana wasn't sure who the 'you' was, but it made her feel better to place the blame on some cosmic force.

Soon, her dream took her to the choir room, the room where everything had changed in her life. The room where she had learned to open up, and the room where she was now experiencing the pain she had tried to hard to shield herself from.

"Santana, it'll be okay."

The voice belonged to Quinn.

"How the hell do you know, Fabray?"

"We've all lost someone."

This voice belonged to Finn.

"If there's anything we can do for you..."

Rachel started.

"Just know that we're here for you."

Both Kurt and Blaine smiled at Santana.

"You know what you can do for me?"

The group looked on, hoping Santana would open up to them.

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Santana, we're just trying to help."

The voice belonged to Mr. Schuester.

"I don't want your help. I just want Brittany!"

* * *

><p>"I just want Brittany!"<p>

Santana woke up with a jolt. She was sweating and shaking. She pulled her iPod out of her ear, and looked around.

"San...are you ok?"

Brittany spoke groggily. Santana realized she must have woken Brittany up.

"I'm...I'm okay. Go to sleep."

"I heard you screaming in your sleep."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. What happened?"

Santana sighed, and told Brittany what had happened.

"Just.. don't worry about me, Brittany. I'll be alright."

"You don't have to always be so strong, you know."

"Wha-"

Santana began to speak, but Brittany just put her finger over Santana's lips.

"Shh...just let me hold you."

Brittany wrapped herself around Santana, and the two got cozy.

"I'll never leave you, Santana."

It was to those words, with Brittany wrapped around her, that Santana was able to sleep peacefully.

_"..Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll be making a chapter for what Brittany was dreaming at the time as well. Hopefully Santana won't listen to more depressing music before bed (lol)

Feel free to review! :)


End file.
